His Waking Nightmare
by abbymickey24
Summary: His worst nightmare has always just been in his head...until now.
1. Chapter 1

**FAGE 007**

**Title: His Waking Nightmare**

**Written for: Cullen Cousin**

**Written By: Abbymickey24**

**Rating: T**

**Summary/Prompt used: Loving a Cop**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group:****Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox. Check out my profile for the link to the community. **

**Thank you to my awesome beta **emmzz75, she makes things so much prettier for you guys.****

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight, I just like to manipulate the characters to fit my needs.**

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 1 of 12. (next one in an hour)**

**-HLN-**

At one in the morning on a quiet street in a nice neighborhood just outside the city of Seattle, Carlisle Cullen sits up abruptly. His breathing is labored, his heart is pounding, and beads of sweat are forming on his skin.

He reaches blindly for the lamp by the bed, light taking away the darkness after a few seconds. The nightmare that has woken him is still fresh in his mind and he scrubs two shaking hands across his face to try to dispel it.

It doesn't work, but then again he doesn't really expect it to. He's had the nightmare before and it's unlikely this will be the last time. It is the product of being married to a cop, and being home when she isn't, something that thankfully doesn't happen often as they both typically work the nightshift.

Taking in a deep shuddering breath, Carlisle throws the covers off his legs and climbs from his bed. Trying to go back to sleep would be pointless, as the nightmare would continue to play through his mind. He knows what will help, but he doesn't want to bother her.

He stumbles his way to the bathroom, smiling as he trips over their packed bags. That action alone helps a little as he thinks of what those bags represent; five years of being married to the love of his life and the two weeks of having her all to himself to celebrate.

As he starts up the shower he smiles and thinks to himself 'just a few more hours to wait.'


	2. Chapter 2

**FAGE 007**

**Title: His Waking Nightmare**

**Written for: Cullen Cousin**

**Written By: Abbymickey24**

**Rating: T**

**Summary/Prompt used: Loving a Cop**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group:****Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox. Check out my profile for the link to the community. **

**Thank you to my awesome beta **emmzz75, she makes things so much prettier for you guys.****

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight, I just like to manipulate the characters to fit my needs.**

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 2 of 12 (next one in an hour)**

**-HLN-**

The warm water beats down on him as he leans his hands against the tile wall, and the last of the nightmare swirls its way down the drain. Before he knows it, his mind is taken over by a more pleasant thought-her.

He never could say thank you enough to whomever deemed him worthy enough to have her. Not only is she the most beautiful woman he's ever met in his 40 years on this earth, but her spirit and heart make her even more gorgeous. Her smile has the ability to brighten a bad day or mood, and her eyes have that way of seeing every inch of his soul.

And while he sometimes wishes she had a different profession or that she would take that promotion that would, for the most part, get her off the streets, he knows that her passion for what she does is one of the reasons he loves her so much. Plus, it is what brought her into his life and that...he wouldn't change for anything.

She is his life and the reason he breathes. And without her, now that he's had the pleasure of knowing and loving her, he would be nothing.

His eyes open as the sound of a ringing phone meets his ears and instantly the nightmare returns. He quickly moves out of the shower and into the bedroom, not caring that he's dripping water everywhere.

His hand is once again shaking as he reaches for his cell phone and even the familiar number of his work does nothing to wane his fear.

Hitting answer he puts the phone to his ear and with dread says, "Hello."

"_Dr. Cullen, it's Katie. I'm so sorry to have to bother you." _

"It's okay," He says, feeling the tightening in his chest lessen somewhat. "What's going on?"

"_We need you to come in if you can. There was a bus accident on the highway. It flipped over onto it's side and there are multiply injuries coming in. Dr. Gerandy is in an emergency surgery and we don't have an attending on the floor." _

"I'm on my way."

"_Thank you."_ she says before she's gone.

Carlisle takes a moment after hanging up to compose himself and take a few relieved breaths.

She's okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**FAGE 007**

**Title: His Waking Nightmare**

**Written for: Cullen Cousin**

**Written By: Abbymickey24**

**Rating: T**

**Summary/Prompt used: Loving a Cop**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group:****Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox. Check out my profile for the link to the community. **

**Thank you to my awesome beta **emmzz75, she makes things so much prettier for you guys.****

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight, I just like to manipulate the characters to fit my needs.**

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 3 of 12**

**-HLN-**

Halfway across town, Bella Cullen, is directing what little traffic there is around the bus accident. It's a mindless task and her thoughts are on the few hours she has left before she is off for two whole weeks.

This vacation is long overdue and she can't wait to spend every moment relaxing and getting lost in her husband. She still can't believe it's been five years since they said 'I do'. Their wedding day was by far the happiest day of her life and she thanks God everyday Carlisle is hers.

He is such a good man; caring and loving. He can make her laugh until she can't breathe and everytime he looks at her she feels like the most beautiful woman in the world. She had been the one to ask him out when they met, and she's never regretted being so forward.

"Okay, stop thinking about sexing up your husband and get back to work."

Bella smiles as her partner and twin brother, Emmett, steps up beside her. She points another car in the right direction before glancing over.

"I wasn't thinking about that," she says. "But I can if you really want me to."

Emmett shudders at the thought and shakes his head, earning a laugh from his sister.

The sound of doors closing ends their brief conversation, and they get ready to stop traffic for the last ambulance to leave the scene. However, a car has other plans and speeds toward them way too fast.

Emmett sees it first, barely pulling his sister out of the way in time as it flies by them. He curses up a storm as he quickly makes sure she's okay.

She assures him she is before they rush to their patrol car, other officers following to do the same. As Emmett pulls around the bus on it's side Bella hits the siren and they head after the fading taillights of the speeding car.


	4. Chapter 4

**FAGE 007**

**Title: His Waking Nightmare**

**Written for: Cullen Cousin**

**Written By: Abbymickey24**

**Rating: T**

**Summary/Prompt used: Loving a Cop**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group:****Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox. Check out my profile for the link to the community. **

**Thank you to my awesome beta **emmzz75, she makes things so much prettier for you guys.****

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight, I just like to manipulate the characters to fit my needs.**

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 4 of 12**

**-HLN-**

Carlisle makes it to work within 15 minutes of leaving home. It's a madhouse when he arrives and he gets right to work. The first two patients he sees are minor, needing just stitches and he quickly turns those over to an intern. His third and fourth, both need further tests; a CT scan and x-rays.

He's on his fifth patient when the commotion in the ER seems to double. Nurses are running around and he wonders what is going on, but he doesn't have time to stop and ask questions. If he's needed they'll come for him.

He is about finished with the assessment of his patient when the noise level outside his room increases once again. His head comes up in time to see a gurney fly by and his eyes widen at the amount of personal surrounding it. He can't tell where the patient begins and the nurses and doctors end.

But then he tilts his head slightly and he can just make out a lock of dark brown hair hanging limply over the side of the stretcher. His heart stutters through it's next beat, but then he shakes the thought away. It can't be her. It's just his nightmare rearing it's ugly head again.

However, a moment later his heart drops into his stomach. If he had only looked down to his patient instead of up, he would have had a few more seconds of believing that she is fine. But he didn't look down, and he knows that no matter what happens from this moment on, the sight of his brother-in-law covered in blood and standing there with a look of absolute devastation on his face will be burned into his brain for the rest of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

**FAGE 007**

**Title: His Waking Nightmare**

**Written for: Cullen Cousin**

**Written By: Abbymickey24**

**Rating: T**

**Summary/Prompt used: Loving a Cop**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group:****Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox. Check out my profile for the link to the community. **

**Thank you to my awesome beta **emmzz75, she makes things so much prettier for you guys.****

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight, I just like to manipulate the characters to fit my needs.**

**Enjoy...**

**5 of 12**

**-HLN-**

Hours later, Carlisle doesn't know what to do with himself. He should be with her, but he's already tried. He yelled and begged, but it did no good. No one will tell him anything or let him anywhere near Bella and it's driving him to the brink of insanity. He hates being stuck in this confining room, wondering if he'll ever get to hear her laugh or see her smile again. For the first time since he became a doctor, he knows exactly what loved ones go through when waiting for news. And he vows that he won't make people wait like this again.

Emmett isn't any help, he's lost in his own mind going through the 'what ifs'. And Carlisle asking him to go over what happened again won't help either of them. More than likely it will get Emmett punched and Carlisle doesn't relish the thought of breaking his hand on his brother-in-law's face just to try and relieve some of his fear.

It isn't Emmett's fault. Carlisle knows that. It could have just as easily been him or one of the other officers waiting with them in the operating room. No one saw the third man hiding in the backseat when they finally got the car stopped. No one could have known he'd come out shooting when their attention was focused on arresting the others. And no one could have known that Bella would be standing at the worst possible angle at the worst possible time, making her bulletproof vest useless.

Carlisle wishes he could wake up. That he could close his eyes and when he opens them, be back in his bed knowing these images will fade. However, he can't wake up, he can't pretend that this isn't happening because his nightmare is no longer just in his head. He's living it.


	6. Chapter 6

**FAGE 007**

**Title: His Waking Nightmare**

**Written for: Cullen Cousin**

**Written By: Abbymickey24**

**Rating: T**

**Summary/Prompt used: Loving a Cop**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group:****Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox. Check out my profile for the link to the community. **

**Thank you to my awesome beta **emmzz75, she makes things so much prettier for you guys.****

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight, I just like to manipulate the characters to fit my needs.**

**Enjoy...**

**6 of 12**

**-HLN-**

Chief of Police, Billy Black, steps into the surgical waiting room and wants nothing more than to be anywhere else. This is the part of the job that he wishes didn't exist, especially tonight. Because he isn't just a boss and fellow cop now; he's a godfather.

Bella and Emmett's dad, Charlie, was his best friend and partner. When he was killed in the line of duty, Bella and Emmett were 18 and had just graduated from high school. They'd already made it clear they were going into the police academy, but Billy tried his hardest to talk them out of it. When that didn't work, he pulled every string he could to get them assigned to his station house when they graduated at the top of their class. He made them partners even though it was technically against the rules, simply because he knew they would work well together and would watch each others backs more than anyone else. And for the last year and a half he'd tried almost every day to give them a promotion. A promotion that, unless there was some sick twist of fate, would keep them from being right where they are tonight.

All eyes turn to Billy as he surveys the room and Emmett gets up immediately, rushing into Billy's arms. He doesn't care that he's six foot four and 200 pounds, right now he's a scared brother and he needs the comfort of a loved one.

"She has to be okay." Emmett whispers, heartbreaking sobs almost drowning out his words.

Billy shushes him as he says, "She will be. She's strong."

The words, unfortunately, do nothing to relieve Emmett's worry and he sags further into Billy's arms.

Billy has to swallow back his own tears, there will be time to fall apart later. Right now Emmett, Carlisle, and Bella need him to be strong.

"How is he?" Billy asks, his eyes going to the devastated man across the room.

Emmett doesn't answer because words aren't necessary. Anyone that knows Bella and Carlisle knows that if she doesn't survive this, neither will he.

Billy nods and pulls back, keeping one hand on Emmett's shoulder. He leads him back to his chair and then takes a seat next to Carlisle.

He doesn't speak again as he joins those waiting for news.


	7. Chapter 7

**FAGE 007**

**Title: His Waking Nightmare**

**Written for: Cullen Cousin**

**Written By: Abbymickey24**

**Rating: T**

**Summary/Prompt used: Loving a Cop**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group:****Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox. Check out my profile for the link to the community. **

**Thank you to my awesome beta **emmzz75, she makes things so much prettier for you guys.****

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight, I just like to manipulate the characters to fit my needs.**

**Enjoy...**

**7 of 12**

**-HLN-**

Carlisle is pacing. It's been four hours since he came here to wait and he can't sit still any longer. If he doesn't hear something soon, he's going to end up hurting someone.

While most of the time no news is good news, this time he knows that isn't the case. The longer they stay in the operating room can only mean one thing, there is more damage to fix and more chances for him to lose his other half.

He stops in the doorway and earns a glance from the nurse sitting at the desk. She gives him a sad smile and a shake of her head before looking away and he wants to throw something at her.

He doesn't want her sympathy. He wants to know how his wife is and he's finally had enough.

With purpose he stalks down the hall, ignoring the call of his name, as he slams through the double doors at the end. He's not stupid enough to go into the operating room, not wanting any attention drawn away from Bella.

A hand on his shoulder has him spinning around. He has every intention of laying into whomever thought it was wise to stop him and comes face to face with the desk nurse and Billy Black. If they think they can get him back into that little waiting room, they have another thing coming.

"Dr. Cullen…" she says. "You can't go in there."

"I'm not." he says. "I"m going to the observation gallery."

"You can't do that either." she whispers sadly.

"I have to," he says, his voice catching. "I need to see her. I need to see that she's still breathing."

The desk nurse starts to shake her head, but a broken and whispered "please" has her changing her mind.

Instead she nods and lets him go.


	8. Chapter 8

**FAGE 007**

**Title: His Waking Nightmare**

**Written for: Cullen Cousin**

**Written By: Abbymickey24**

**Rating: T**

**Summary/Prompt used: Loving a Cop**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group:****Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox. Check out my profile for the link to the community. **

**Thank you to my awesome beta **emmzz75, she makes things so much prettier for you guys.****

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight, I just like to manipulate the characters to fit my needs.**

**Enjoy...**

**8 of 12**

**-HLN-**

If anyone has noticed Carlisle watching, he wouldn't know; his eyes have only been on Bella's face since he stepped up to the glass. He thought this would help, but it just makes it more real. However, he can't pull himself away.

"Carlisle?"

"I'm not leaving, Richard." Carlisle says without looking at his colleague and friend.

"I didn't ask you to. I just thought you might like some company."

"Thank you," Carlisle says before dropping down into a chair.

Richard sits beside him and asks, "Any word?"

Carlisle shakes his head in answer and then sighs before he says, "This wasn't supposed to happen."

Richard says nothing, recognizing Carlisle isn't finished.

"She was supposed to walk through our door in a few hours and wake me up. We're supposed to be boarding a plane later and starting our vacation. She's not supposed to be here. I can't…" Carlisle's voice trails off as sobs take over his body.

He buries his head in his hands and Richard offers the only comfort he can.

"Do you want me to go see how it's going?"

"Please," Carlisle says. "I just need to know what exactly we're dealing with."

"I'll be back," Richard says, but unfortunately he doesn't get far before the sound of alarms going off brings him back to the glass.

The surgical team is working frantically to restart the flatline that has befallen the heart monitor. More than once a head turns toward the man with his hands now pressed against the glass. It seems like he's trying to reach straight through and pull Bella back.

For the first time in a long time, Carlisle prays. He begs God to not take her away from him, but nothing he says seems to work.

And moments later Richard has just enough time to keep his friend from hitting the floor as the darkness overtakes him.


	9. Chapter 9

**FAGE 007**

**Title: His Waking Nightmare**

**Written for: Cullen Cousin**

**Written By: Abbymickey24**

**Rating: T**

**Summary/Prompt used: Loving a Cop**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group:****Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox. Check out my profile for the link to the community. **

**Thank you to my awesome beta **emmzz75, she makes things so much prettier for you guys.****

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight, I just like to manipulate the characters to fit my needs.**

**Enjoy...**

**9 of 12**

**-HLN-**

Carlisle wakes struggling and with Bella's name on his lips. He fights against the hands holding him down as he tries to get to her, but they are unforgiving just like this damn day.

If he can just get to her, she'll be okay.

"Carlisle, stop." Emmett's voice sounds out in the room, but he can't.

He can't stop because stopping means that he'll have to hear the one thing he's most afraid of.

"Carlisle," Emmett whispers, his voice right next to him. "She's alive."

Instant relief floods Carlisle system and the fight leaves him. He sags back against the chair he's in and lets the tears flow.

Richard lets Carlisle calm down before he tells him what he's learned from the surgical team.

Bella isn't out of the woods yet, the next 72 hours are critical and she'll be sedated until then.

Other than massive blood loss, the bullet damaged her right lung, her liver and her stomach before lodging itself in her spleen, which had to be removed. They lost her twice and were able to revive her in minutes, however at this point they don't know if there is any lasting damage from lack of oxygen.

Carlisle hears it all and unfortunately knows that so many things could still go wrong in seconds. Her lung could collapse or she could start bleeding internally again, infection could set in.

However, he decides in that moment not to dwell on what can go wrong and to instead, focus on that she's alive. That she is still here with him


	10. Chapter 10

**FAGE 007**

**Title: His Waking Nightmare**

**Written for: Cullen Cousin**

**Written By: Abbymickey24**

**Rating: T**

**Summary/Prompt used: Loving a Cop**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group:****Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox. Check out my profile for the link to the community. **

**Thank you to my awesome beta **emmzz75, she makes things so much prettier for you guys.****

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight, I just like to manipulate the characters to fit my needs.**

**Enjoy...**

**10 of 12**

**-HLN-**

Two weeks have passed since Bella was wheeled into the I.C.U and Nurse Katie stands on the outside of her room looking in.

Carlisle is beside her bed, sleeping peacefully for now; while Emmett lies on the too small couch flipping through the T.V. Neither one has left the room since they were allowed in and Katie knows that no amount of coercion will change that.

She wishes she could do more than bring them food and whatever else they may need from the outside world. However, the one thing they both need the most she can't give them.

Bella has yet to regain consciousness, even though she was taken off the medicine keeping her sedated a week ago. She's breathing on her own, but it only provides a little comfort as she won't open her eyes.

Katie sighs, hating to wake up Dr. Cullen, but it's dinner time and the two of them need to eat. She adjusts the bags in her hands and moves over to the door, pushing it open quietly.

Emmett hops up immediately to help her, giving Carlisle a few more minutes of rest.

As they set out the food Katie whispers, "Any change today?"

Emmett takes a moment to look toward his sister, before he shakes his head, earning a frown from Katie.

Once everything is ready, Emmett moves around and shakes Carlisle's shoulder to wake him. He sits up slowly and wipes the sleep from his eyes before looking immediately toward Bella. When he finds no change he glances at the other two people in the room and smiles sadly.

They offer their own sad smiles before motioning to the food.

"I brought dinner." Katie says.

"I'm not hungry," Carlisle says, even though he knows it will do no good.

Sure enough Katie ignores his words and begins to make him a plate; if it wasn't for her or Emmett he isn't sure he'd have eaten anything lately.

With a sigh and one more glance at Bella, Carlisle stands and heads toward the bathroom to wash his hands. He takes a minute to stare at himself in the mirror above the sink, and he almost doesn't recognize himself.

It seems like he's aged 10 years in the last two weeks. There are dark circles under his eyes and he has this air of exhaustion hanging over him. He knows he needs more sleep, and in a bed, but he can't leave. He'll rest when she's awake.

He leaves the bathroom a few seconds later and thanks Katie when she hands him his plate. She takes one for herself and settles next to Emmett on the couch, all falling silent as they begin to eat.

Carlisle is picking at his food, not wanting to hurt Katie's feelings. She's been a godsend while Bella has been here, getting anything they need from home and making them three meals a day. He even overheard Emmett asking how she was managing with work and learned that she took her two week vacation so she could be there if they needed her. He'd made a note to himself that once Bella is okay, and his head is back on straight, he'll fix it where she still has those two weeks.

Once he's eaten all he can, he dumps his plate and takes it the bathroom to clean off. He has barely stepped into the other room, when Emmett's plate crashes to the floor behind him.

Spinning around, Carlisle looks straight at Bella and feels his legs give out from under him. His knees hit the floor, but he barely registers the pain. His eyes close and his head drops as the relief courses through his body. His shoulders shake with the force of his sobs and he only cries harder when he hears her rough and cracking voice, saying his name.

Strong hands pull him to his feet and lead him to the bed. His tear-filled eyes find her beautiful brown ones, and he says the only thing he's wanted to say since she got here.

"I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

**FAGE 007**

**Title: His Waking Nightmare**

**Written for: Cullen Cousin**

**Written By: Abbymickey24**

**Rating: T**

**Summary/Prompt used: Loving a Cop**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group:****Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox. Check out my profile for the link to the community. **

**Thank you to my awesome beta **emmzz75, she makes things so much prettier for you guys.****

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight, I just like to manipulate the characters to fit my needs.**

**Enjoy...**

**11 of 12**

**-HLN-**

Bella shifts in her sleep and immediately groans as pain shoots through her as she wakes up.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asks, his hands fluttering around to check her I.V. and monitors.

"Yeah," Bella says as she closes her eyes against the incessant throbbing in her side.

"You need pain medicine." Carlisle says, hating that she is hurting.

"No," Bella says. "It makes me too sleepy and I've been out long enough."

Carlisle doesn't like it, but doesn't argue. As soon as she was awake she wanted to be weaned off, but it had been too soon. However, a week later and in a regular room she is done with it and the wound is making itself known.

Bella tries once again to find a more comfortable spot, and finally gives up when the pain brings a cry to her lips.

Carlisle watches her with concern as she sags against the bed. His hand finds hers and he squeezes it in support before bringing it to his lips. Bella smiles down at him and then cocks her head to the side as she studies his face.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" she asks, her concern for him palpable in her voice.

"A little," he answers, earning a frown.

"Baby, you need to sleep." Bella says. "You're exhausted and that couch can't be comfortable."

"I'm okay," he says. "I'll sleep when you're home."

"That is still another week at least. Please go home and sleep."

Carlisle doesn't say anything for a few minutes, but then he breaks Bella's heart with his words.

"I can't, Bella. I can't go back to our house, to our bed without you."

She nods, this time being the one not to argue. She's heard about the nightmare and about the two weeks she was unconscious and doesn't want him to relive any moment of that time.

Knowing they need a subject change, she asks, "Emmett isn't here yet?"

"He stopped to get us breakfast. He'll be here soon."

Bella nods. "And Katie?"

"Working in the ER. She stopped in earlier and said she'll come check on you on her lunch break."

Bella smiles at his answer. She's always liked Katie and after hearing how she took care of her boys it has only endeared her to Bella even more.

Before she can respond, there is a soft knock at her door. Bella smiles wide as her boss and godfather walks into the room. She's missed him, being asleep every time he's come by and she's so happy to finally be able to see him.

He walks straight to the bed and sets down the vase of flowers in his hand, before leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"You scared me little girl." he says as he pulls back.

"I'm sorry," she says, feeling tears well up in her eyes as she sees his own tears. Her eyes move to Carlisle and he offers her a small smile in return, letting her know that he is okay. "I didn't mean to scare anyone."

"We know, sweetheart." Billy says. "But you know what this means, right?"

Bella continues to watch Carlisle as he stares back at her. In seconds they have a silent conversation rife with understanding. She knows what she needs to do, not for herself but for her husband. She can't put him through this again.

With her eyes on Carlisle she says, "It means I'm taking that promotion."

The smile that lights up his face and eyes at her words, lets her know that she's made the right decision.


	12. Chapter 12

**FAGE 007**

**Title: His Waking Nightmare**

**Written for: Cullen Cousin**

**Written By: Abbymickey24**

**Rating: T**

**Summary/Prompt used: Loving a Cop**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group:****Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox. Check out my profile for the link to the community. **

**Thank you to my awesome beta **emmzz75, she makes things so much prettier for you guys.****

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight, I just like to manipulate the characters to fit my needs.**

**Enjoy...**

**12 of 12**

**-HLN-**

"How do you do it?" Katie asks.

"Do what?" Bella asks, glancing over at her sister-in-law.

"Look absolutely gorgeous at five months pregnant. I feel and look like a beached whale already."

Bella laughs and shakes her head. "You do not. You're just as gorgeous as I am. And if you don't believe me, look around. Half the guys on this beach are staring at you."

"And the other half are staring at you." Katie says, before they both take a look out from under their large umbrella.

Finding their words to be true, both fall into a fit of laughter that has more than one person smiling in envy at the obvious happiness and camaraderie the two women share.

And they are both happy, Bella especially. She smiles thinking about her life and glances around once again.

The beach is beautiful and the weather is perfect. This is where she and Carlisle were supposed to have been five years earlier. They would have laid out in the sun and swam in the ocean and enjoyed every moment of it, but Bella wouldn't change that they had to wait.

It was more special now. She and Carlisle were not only celebrating ten wonderful years together, but her brother and his beautiful wife were celebrating their fourth. A marriage that might not have even happened under other circumstances.

It had been five years since she'd been shot and while scary, it was the best thing that could have ever happened to her.

It took five months before she was ready to go back to work and she spent every day of that time with her husband, reaffirming her love for him. And in turn he showed her over and over again that he loved her, and was so thankful she was okay.

He was beside her at every doctor's appointment, stood back and offered his silent support while she requalified for work, he held her as she cried after going through the mandatory psychiatric sessions, and he was there with a listening ear when her new position didn't hold up to the hustle and bustle of the previous one.

They made it through it all though and now Bella couldn't imagine ever going back to being a beat cop. She loved her position as detective and knew Carlisle loved it even more.

"MOMMY!"

The voice of Bella and Carlisle's three year old son, Charlie, brings Bella back to the present and she looks up in time to get a lap full of seashells and sand.

Laughing, she says, "I take it your walk was a good idea."

Charlie nods before proceeding to tell her and Katie all about it and everything he's found. They listen with smiles on their faces as he talks, both enjoying the youthful exuberance.

As he starts to wind down a shadow comes to a stop and Bella looks up into her husband's face. His smile is a mile wide and she has no choice but to return it.

Their life is good, happy and full of love. Neither take it for granted because Bella carries the scar that reminds them every day, that in a moment it could have all been taken away.

**-HWN-  
><strong>

**Well, that is it. Cullen Cousin, I hope you liked it. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed. I appreciate it. **


End file.
